X-Rev Official Origins
by Eternal Dreamer's Stories
Summary: What happened before Kurt and the girls returned to X-Men: Evolution? This is the journey into past, you shall see what it was like after Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler found himself in the the very real world we're living in. Interested?
1. Wall of reality -intro-

**Author's Note:** This is a story that explains what happened before events of X-Men: Revolution (can be found on my profile), you can read it before, after or along with this one. For those who don't know - X-Men: Revolution starts when Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler from X-Men: Evolution cartoon returns to his reality from the Real World alongside girl by codename 'Fallen' and her relative - Amy. Official Origins explains past of Fallen, how Kurt found himself in the Real World and what happened afterwards, ever until they are supposed to travel to X-Men: Evolution reality. I will be posting Official Origins probably less frequently, but along with the X-Men: Revolution itself.

I don't know yet if I want the chapters to be short or long, I think some will be quite long and some will be rather short, but this introduction will be the shortest of them all.

 **Disclaimer** that reffers to all chapters of this story: I don't own Kurt Wagner or X-Men: Evolution cartoon; any resemblances to real people and events are likely not accidental but you can proove me nothing '-'

 **X-Men: Revolution**

 **Official Origins**

1\. Wall of reality (introduction)

Sure you heard names of the famous superheros...

Spider-Man, Wolverine, Captain America, thousands more.

Characters from popular comics and cartoons seem to be everywhere - printed on t-shirts, school backpacks and notebooks, cups; toys with their resemblances are sold in pretty much every toy store, movies played in almost every cinema.

But adult people and most of wise kids always knew that those superheroes were fiction. They thought it's that simple. And for long years so have Fallen...

You'd think the border between fiction and reality is bold and clear. But it's not. At least... not anymore.

Ever heard of the X-Men? If you didn't let me tell you they are very iconic, and sometimes it feels like it's the one superhero group that started it all. One thing I know for sure is that they were first to break the border between fiction and reality. Or maybe I should say two of the X-Men and two of people from the real world did, and the X-Men had no other choice but to become a part of the mess it created at the end. For my relations with the four people are very personal, I will not reveal my name until I finish telling you this story.

Let me take you to where it all started for one of the four people - Fallen. Before X-Men were exposed to the public in the Real World, before the crowning battle back in 'fictional' world, and even before Fallen met Professor Xavier and the rest of the iconic team. Let me take you back to when the border between fiction and reality was really as bold as people thought, because now... now I begin to doubt if the border is there at all.

Here comes the story of how the fourth wall* was broken for the first time in humankind history...

* * *

*the fourth wall - reffers to supposed play-pretend wall between stage and public in theathre, they say it's broken when actors interact with the public; to break the fourth wall is to break the border of realities and let fiction and reality meet


	2. Dreaming alone

**X-Men: Revolution**

 **Official Origins**

 **2\. Dreaming alone**

Four year old Paula was asked a serious question and she dwelled on it for about last half an hour, sitting in her room and considering her options. She eventually came up with an option of her own and ran down the stairs to share her idea.

"I want a twin!" she called the second she bursted into her parents bedroom.

Her mother looked up at her surprised, then she chuckled. "I asked brother or sister, you can't chose a twin."

"But I only want a twin" she stated. That was her final conclusion, if she's supposed to have a sibling, only a twin will do - they could switch places which was about the only entertaining thing she could think of when it comes to having a sibling.

"I'm sorry, it's too late" Anna said.

"You chose without me?" Paula asked frowning.

The woman chuckled again looking at an USG print. "Yes, you could say so. You'll have a brother."

Paula's face dropped, but then she grimaced and shrugged. "He better be older from me" she stated as she walked out of the room slightly offended.

"It's not that simple" her mother said amused.

She turned around and looked at her mom through the open door. "He must be, because you never have time to take care of me so you won't have time for a new baby too" she said in a matter of fact tone, and ran up the stairs leaving her mother speechless.

 **OFFICIAL-ORIGINS**

Paula sat in her room scribbing in her notebook things that could only make sense to a four year old. She was thinking about her brother who was supposed to come here shortly, and in her own child-like way - she pitied the boy. Coming into this family wasn't for everyone and she knew even at her current age of five that not everyone could take it. To live here you had to like to stay alone a lot and to sneek around the rest of the time, because it was dangerous.

Finishing another page of doodles she turned to look at the TV that was turned on. A cartoon about kids at school was on, and she smiled thinking of school. She wanted to go there, learning looked fun enough, but first and foremost she was happy to get to stay some time in a place where she doesn't need to watch the door constantly.

 **OFFICIAL-ORIGINS**

A couple more weeks passed and Paula couldn't find her mother. She asked everyone where she is, because she was the only one she trusted to ask for anything, but she was denied the answer. Finally after being told to let the adults be a dozen times she withdrew to her room and stayed there, playing with Lego's.

Just as she sorted all red Legos in neat lines her grandmother entered her room. She was smiling widely. "Come on, little Paula, let's get you some better clothes and we can go."

"Go where?" the girl asked. "I'm playing."

"We'll go to see your mommy."

She didn't like the way grandma spoke to her, in that lowered and cheesy way as if she was a puppy. But going to see mom was motivating enough so the five year old girl got up with a grimace. After putting on some better clothes she was taken to the car. Her father and both grandparents also were there, and they only drove for a moment before stopping in front of a big building.

Paula didn't ask questions, she just followed them inside and to the elevator. Her grandmother and father were both the kind to hardly take stairs or walk if they could just use a car of elevator, even if it was just 500 meters or one floor. But she didn't care yet, as she loved taking elevators and pushing buttons.

Once on the first floor she was looking around through big windows, into a room full of children, but only for a moment before she was pulled further up the hall, to the last room. Some stranger man told her something but she was too distracted to pay attention to that, as she was looking around the light room. The only thing she knew was that she was told to sit in a big chair and wait.

"You were in this hospital, do you remember?" her grandfather asked as they waited for something, but she didn't know what.

"Of course she won't remember, Stanislaw" grandmother stated. "She was two."

"Be quiet, I'm talking to her" the man glared at his wife, then turned back to the five year old. "You fell and hit your head" he pointed to his own skull. "And mommy stayed with you here."

"It was all her fault" grandmother spoke up again. "She should have taken better care of her, but she was just talking to that pitiful brother of hers."

Paula watched both of them as they spoke. In fact she had a faint memory of being in a stranger place that seemed a lot like this one, but she only remembered falling on her head and then staying in bed and playing in a room with TV and a lot of chairs her size. It was a very fuzzy memory and it felt odd.

"You were unconcious for two weeks" grandfather informed her.

"Uncon... tios? How long two weeks are?" she cocked her head a little.

"Asleep. This many days" he put up both of his hands and then four more fingers.

"That's long..."

"Thank your mom" grandmother said as if to herself.

"She just gave birth, can't you stop complaining?" grandfather asked the woman.

She didn't get to respond because the door opened and the girl's mother was helped inside. She was wearing a white and pink pajama gown with bunnies design. "Mom!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hey, little one" she said giving her daughter a light hug. The girl didn't fail to notice how exhausted the woman seems to be.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

"But are you sure you are okay?" the five year old insisted.

Anna chuckled. "Yes, Paula, I'm just tired."

And then the girl had to withdraw as everybody started asking questions and simply bothering her mom with stuff. After a moment of buzz a woman carried something in and everyone gathered around it to see better. She couldn't push through in between the adults so she was just running around them searching for a place where she could see what is it all about.

Finally a woman that she didn't know and who was called Nurse picked her up, making her eyes go wide as she didn't expect or want to be picked up by strangers. Just as she was about to kick the woman so she'd let her go she got to see the a baby that was a lot like a doll she got last Christmas.

"This is your little brother" the stranger woman said with a smile.

Paula gave him a very critical look. They showed her some photos of what was supposed to be her brother and pointed to where there's a head and hand and leg... but it looked like black and white mess for her, she was afraid the brother would be as messy. But she could see him clearly now, yet there was another disappointment - he was so tiny. He really should be old enough to care for himself becuase she knew babies can't and she don't want to do it in stead of her parents.

"He's too small" she muttered.

And for some reason it made everyone laugh. Only she felt like crying for the poor baby.

* * *

A/N: Those first 2-4 chapters will be this messy and silly because they're sort of from point of view of a small child and those are just like faint memories. Then it will get better and more actual informations about the origins will be included in the updates, and soon enough Kurt would be introduced.


	3. Lessons learned

Reply to Guest: There will be two or three more time-laps and then we'll reach the time when Kurt shows up. He and Fallen will meet at age of 13 :) I know reading about an original character's background may be the least favorite part of a story for a lot of people and they just want their favorite characters to show up already so… I want to make it quick but can't really completely skip describing her childhood in a story that's supposed to explain her original right haha? But I want Kurt to show up already too ;)

 **X-Men: Revolution**

 **Official Origins**

 **3\. Lessons Learned**

There's about 16 or 17 kids bustling around the kindergarten, girls playing a pretend family game, and boys building Lego towers, each in their own company. Except one.

Do you see that child in the corner? It's Fallen when she was 7, still going by the name Paula Korzeniowska. It's March 2003, her 7th month at any type of school, surrounded by kids my age for the first time. It should be fun, right? And yet…

A teacher came up and knelt beside the only girl who chose to play alone, me. She'd remember her well – long, blond hair, ever worried look in her eyes, short and petite posture.

"Honey, why won't you play with the other kids?" she asked in Polish.

"I'm good" Paula replied shortly and proceeded with her drawing.

"You don't like them?" the woman's voice was compression.

Don't like wasn't a phase for it. The seven year old had just complete lack of interest in having them for a company. And she had her reason. "They're immature."

The teacher smiled with slight amusement. "Why don't you give them a chance?"

From various movies and stories Paula learned that a teacher's request is but a masked order. She grimaced slightly but put away her crayons, neatly sorting them in her pencil case, and slid off the tiny chair onto the floor. She was short, even in the kindergarten chairs her legs would be swaying above the ground like they did, and as she approached other girls she was the shortest of them all.

That she invested in her brain instead of height was a joke to come around quite often in her future. The things is, kids want to have fun their own way, however ridiculous it would be, and they don't like other kids getting smart with them about the rules.

Which is why all the girls glared at Paula when she frowned at what she just witnessed in their play pretend game. "You can't just throw your baby on the floor, if it was real it would get hurt."

The girl who dropped the infant-doll narrowed her eyebrows. "You can't plaaay" she said in a very judgmental manner for a seven year old. She was the type to quickly identify as a leader of a group and other girls in the group seemed to follow her since day one.

One of them stepped forward right away to support her bossy friend's cause. "Don't complain or go away."

"We don't want to play with you" one after another they seemed to get more offensive, and their leading girl smiled like the little devil that she was.

Instead of worrying about being excluded Paula grimaced at how stupid it is for everybody to follow an opinion of one, but she knew there's no point to stay in this toxic group. She just shrugged it off, turned her back on the girls (who claimed victory) and joined boys on the carpet. Building Lego towers was always more fun than play pretend games and dolls anyway, so why would she even bother to try keeping up with the crazy and stupid scenarios the girls were making up?

You can't just force someone to think smart.

After merely a few minutes her tower was 1/3 done, every other layer turned in another direction to hold the structure well.

"Wow, your tower is so cool!" one of the boys opened his eyes widely and pulled on his friend's sleeve. "Look!"

The other boy looked at it and his eyes shimmered. "Can I have it?"

Paula frowned with surprise. "It's mine…"

. "I'll trade it for mine" he offered.

She looked down at the structure in the boys hands. It was merely a badly constructed piece of asymmetrical wall breaking in two. "I don't want yours, its falling apart."

The boy looked down at his creation, disappointed beyond words. Paula glanced at his wall again and sighed. "Okay, I'll finish it and I'll give it to you."

The boy's face lit up with a giant smile instantly. "Thanks!"

"Make one for me too!" the other boy asked. "Okay!?"

She sighed again. "Okay."

A few minutes later the girl handed him the second tower. "But mine is smaller than his" the boy grimaced with sadness.

"There's no more Legos."

"There's a lot!"

"But they're different, they don't fit."

"Pleeeaaaseee…!"

For a moment the girl considered it, then she reached to the other boy. "Give it to me for a moment" she asked, and after convincing him to give up the tower for a moment, she removed two layers of blocks from it and attached it to the smaller tower, making them perfectly the same size.

She returned the towers to the boys and watched as they proudly compared them to each other's, finding joy in just having it for their own. She couldn't understand, but she knew it works that way for a lot of people and all she did was making them happy for a moment, with something she couldn't bring herself to care about. There is so much more to life than Lego towers, and she knew it very well.

Well. Stupid people say maturity is a matter of time. Age.

'When I was your age…' means nothing. 'When you'll be my age' means even less.

Smart people know it's a matter of experience and lessons learned. You can be 90 and know less about life than some 10 year old, and armoring yourself with argument of years of experience is just your lack of it surfacing. To truly understand life you must learn how to win with your fear, and how could you if you never knew hardships of life to begin with? There's no lessons to be learned within your comfort zone. There's non.

The major lesson from my childhood is that you do whatever it takes to survive. You fight, bite, hide, attack and defend, all in order to make it and, in my case - stay true to yourself in the process. Even when everyone and everything in your surroundings is trying to recreate you in their image. The image a civilized person can only despise.

The girl entered the house by the backdoor and hung her coat in the main hall. This is when she was spotted and approached by her father, who swayed his way into the doorway his jaw dropping, adding up to the drunken look of his reddened face. "Waa ay you dooin'?" he muttered.

"Nothing" she replied swiftly slipping between her father and the wall, escaping out of his reach before he lunged forward and followed her, ordering her to stop. However she didn't, just rushing upstairs to he room and shutting the door closed. Before her father swayed his way up the stairs she pushed the nearest furniture to the door and blocked it against the door stop popping from the floor, thus making it impossible to open the door from the outside.

Barely a few seconds later her father arrived at her door and rapidly tried to push them open, but they just budged. As the man struggled and called her name, threatening her with his words coming out muffled by alcohol, the girl just stood for a moment, a few feet away, watching his fuzzy silhouette through the window, her eyes as cold as they could get.

Then she settled on her bed, looking out the window, watching the world beyond the glass and thinking about what life is like away from here. The pounding on her door didn't stop, the cussing of her drunken father going on an on until her mother told him to stop and he found himself a new victim in her.

Then she could only hear the melody of anger and hate coming from downstairs, but she chose to live not within, but merely beside this pathology, and only for as long as she has to. Until then she'll just need to survive.

And surviving was one thing she's gotten good at.


	4. Running from the wicked

I also posted the previous chapter today so check it out if you haven't yet.

Things are going places people!

 **X-Men: Revolution**

 **Official Origins**

 **4\. Running from the wicked**

August 2007, Poland, 11 year old Paula looks out the same window, still asking herself the same question. But now, at this age, she was more seriously considering going for it without waiting to become of age – just leaving the wicked 'family' that made her good at survival but over time broke her spirit and made her downright sad.

She looked back at the sound of shouts, cussing and objects flying, hitting the walls and floor, shattering, hurting.

Then she looked back out the window, fully aware the longer she stays here the more likely she is to never shake off the impact of hatred cursing in veins of this household. And the hatred in her own heart was only growing with each day.

 _"I was an emotional wreckage at that point"_ she was remembering years later, _"Too mature for my age, too aware, too serious about my hatred for the family alike. Too experienced. Not once have I been forced out in the cold in my pajamas, had something smashed next to my head, been told to die. Was I supposed to love the hands that feed me yet torment me and leave miserable?"_

The 11 year old climbed out the roof window and used a smaller roof over front door and the balustrade below it to get safely onto the ground. Then she climbed over the thick, fancy fence, and found herself in the street. Slipping her hands into her pockets she just walked until she found herself in her favorite spot, over a man-created lake, where two rivers were meeting. She sat over the water, knowing that the only step between her and freedom is to never come back.

And yet, before the sunrise, she climbed back through the window of her room.

All she wanted was to run, and in a way, for a lobg time she was sorry that she didn't.

 _Then again, if she ran away back then I don't think she'd get involved in breaking the border of reality._

In fact, by the time that she decided to run away the reality was already melting with the fiction, but they didn't know that yet, and it was merely a beginning. Back then no one had any idea what's coming, and she was focused on my great escape.

The girl ran her eyes through the list of things she'll need to make it work and made sure she's got everything. She packed barely one bag, choosing to be mobile, blend in with the crowd instead and find what she needs as she goes instead of bringing everything with her. She knew that baggage would slow her down, and she couldn't afford that.

Finally deciding she's got exactly what she needs she threw her bag over her shoulder and climbed out the window, just like many many times before these past few years, and the only difference was—

"I'm not coming back again" she swore to herself as she looked at the town afar from her roof. Then, she quietly made her way down onto the ground, and climbed over the fence for the one last time.

 _"Bags are packed, make sure you remember everything._

 _No looking back, no more; not for anything._

 _This is what you wanted, isn't it?_

 _Clear it out just like you've never been._

 _What's a goodbye good for, anyway?"_

 _\- "Shadow" by Sam Tsui_

Having gotten through the border thanks to a fake information from her parents that she supposedly is heading to her aunt, she left Poland soon after dawn. Joy of freedom pierced her heart causing her to smile genuinely for the first time in years.

She got out of the bus in Liberec in Czech, faked a phone conversation with the imaginary aunt so the bus driver would let her be and leave. As soon as he did, she threw her hood on and walked around the town until she found a busy café. She headed straight to their restrooms and locked herself in one of the cabins.

She cut her hair with a pocket knife and used a hair dye she bought on the way, washing it off in a sink. Then she put on eye lenses, dressed into a completely different set of clothes and carefully packed the wastes from the dye into her back, deciding it's better to throw it out somewhere else. Last thing she did was applying make up that caused her face to seem to gain a new shape and a few years in age. From a 14 year old brunette in Disney T-shirt she turned into an 18 year old rock fan with

When she was out in 30 minutes, it was like a brand new person coming out of the building, and that was exactly what she wanted.

OFFICIAL-ORIGIN

It's been over a month since she ran away, and it wasn't any harder than she expected.

She'd sleep wherever she found it safe enough, at this time of the year it was warm enough outside, in daytime she'd draw, sing and help people carry shopping bags for a little bit of money. Food came from different sources. She didn't need much to decide anything will do. Whether it'd be picking out trash, hunting rabbits and small animals in forests, or just helping out at restaurants for access to what food is left at the end of the day. She's done it all and was happier out here, in the wild world, than back in the house where she grew up.

She knew moving around brings a risk of being exposed at some point, but she also knew that if she stays in motion she will be harder to track. She didn't know if they're searching for her outside of Poland, but just in case she wanted to be cautious. No cameras, public appearances, showing documents to anyone, talking to officials. She remained low profile under her hood, sometimes blending in with the homeless with her head hung low or disappearing into the crowd with all the confidence of a regular citizen.

As time went by she found herself in Germany. It was an occasion to easily cross the border without any massive risk, and she just took it, but as soon as she found herself there she felt displeasure. Germany had a common border with Poland, and having already put a country between herself and her nation, it felt like taking a step back, closer to the lion's den.

But from here she wanted to go to France and then to Spain, as it seemed a country where law is easier to get away from. Maybe it was just her impression, she never had a chance to see for herself, as extraordinary events caused her to stay in Germany.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aaaand it's ON! Here we arrived to where Kurt is going to be introduced. Next part will be officially more than just a random info about what happened with Fallen before she met our Elf~


	5. Won't give up without a fight

**X-Men: Revolution**  
 **Official Origins**

 **5\. Won't give up without a fight**

And everything started in between Bavarian Alpes, as she got out of a bus headed to Munchen and went into a forest, not eager to wander around big cities with lot of cameras and police. She had to keep in mind that they might be looking for her. Last time she's been in a city she had to run away from a police officer who found her suspicious as she was out late and possibly underage. Lucky for her, he was old, overweight and not very motivated.

However this time, it was going for small towns that led her intro trouble.

She saw signs informing there's a place called Winzeldorf ahead, no amount of kilometers or any additional information, but an arrow pointing straight into the heart of mountains. Surroundings like that led her to guess it can't be a big town, must be some quiet village. She went in the direction, however not walking by the road, but far enough into the forest to see it, yet be concealed with the trees. She didn't want to be seen if there was a way to avoid it.

She walked like that in silence, enjoying the low cracking of sticks underneath her boots, the wind gently playing in the trees and birds singing afar. It was quiet and peaceful and she felt at ease, not stressed about being on her own anymore. She's gone through a lot of struggle for these last weeks, and now she felt confident about her survival skills. Especially since she found forests like this frequently the easiest places to get by in.  
With her hands in the pockets and a light smile on her lips she walked for a few hours, enjoying the flavor of freedom.

 _"I need to run just far enough,_  
 _So I can smile again, smile again,_  
 _So I can smile again."_

Eventually she noticed some buildings in a distance, most of them on a flat space between mountains and some climbing up the mountainsides.

She didn't head towards them, in reverse – she went deeper into the forest, approaching a mountain shelf where she could see the village well without exposing herself. It took her a dozen of minutes to get to that spot – a mix of stone and earth created a small opening at the edge of the woods, large stones looking almost inviting like a place meant to view and take in the beautiful surroundings. High Alpes were reaching up into the sky, their tips covered in ever present snow, but below a green forest surrounded the village. Small, old time white houses with dark wooden ornamentations were lined chaotically around the center, the further away from it the less houses you could see. The only more prominent building was a Christian church a square away from the center.

She thought that general population of the village couldn't be more than 2-3 thousand people. Usually she was only interested in metropolis or pure nature, the kind of small towns and villages made her feel out of place. It was a feeling like she only belonged in a jungle, either city jungle or woods untouched by man.

However this time she dropped her bag on the ground and settled on the edge of the stone, taking in the sight of white and dark brown with red roofs and grey stone paved streets. The day was bright, sun was shining and reflecting from the mountains making the horizon appear somewhat magical and bringing the entire scenery to another level of peaceful.

She just sat there for a dozen of minutes watching the village, without no slightest idea that she is being watched herself.

And not only by gentle golden eyes up in the trees, but also by three pairs of less friendly individuals.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her back, she turned around quickly to see three boys going in her direction. They looked a few years older than her. She guessed they must be living in the village she was looking at. Usually she'd get out of sight, but they clearly saw her already. Tensed, she watched them approach her.

"Hallo Schone" one of them said in German as he waved at her. "Was machst du hier allein?"

She didn't respond, not knowing any more German than 'yes' and 'no', she couldn't understand him but the daring smiles on faces of the three of them made her sense danger. She watched them with wary eyes, drawing her bag closer.

"Wie haisst du?" he asked.

She slid off the rock she was sitting on but as soon as her feet hit the ground the other two stepped onto her sides. She didn't need to think twice to know she was being cornered.

"Leave me be" she hissed at them.

"Oh, schauen Jungs!" one of the boys looked back at his friends, amused. "Sie ist ein Auslander!"

Still not knowing what's being said to or about her, the girl stepped back with an angry frown. She attempted to walk past the men, but one of them grabbed her and pushed her right back against the huge rock. "Fuck off!" she growled at them.

"Nicht stoerene" one of them leaned in to her. "We're gonna have some fun" he whispered in a heavily accented, hoarse voice.

She grimaced at his bad breath. "If you think I'm so easy to work with you're wrong" she responded with a spiteful smirk. Her leg shot up hitting the guy in the stomach, and before the other two grabbed her she also managed to kick him in the face.

The guy strumbled back as she was forced back against the rock.

"Scheisse!" the attacked one called holding his bleeding nose and hurting stomach. "Klaine Huondin!" he returned to the girl who kept staring at him fiercely. She wasn't scared of death, not with the zilch of life that she had to lose, much less was she afraid of rape and she couldn't see how that is perceived as an actual trauma, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. The boy lifted his hand ready to hit her full on the face.

She closed her eyes and turned her face to a side hoping to reduce the damage that would be done to her. But the blow never came, instead there were voices of surprise. Her eyes shot open and she saw the guy was now on the ground two meters away, sat on by somebody else. She couldn't see the person's face - it was sure a guy, but he was wearing a hood and was turned back to her.

The guy on the ground started yelling something, clearly terrified. The two wrestled there on the ground, her savior clearly winning.

The two others who held her were bewildered and she used this chance to twist her way out of their hold. "HEY!" one of them called after her and both young men lunged forward to strangle her again.

She knew running isn't her best quality, she'd rather put her energy into doing something where she actually stands a chance, so she turned back to them instantly swifting her hand at one guy's jaw. He actually stumbled when she did so, but the other one was a hair away from grabbing her.

But then he stopped. His eyes widened in sudden fear as he was looking somewhere behind her, similiar as the one guy she just hit. She was about to turn around and see what they're looking at when someone grabbed both of her shoulders, firmly keeping her from turning. She just managed to turn her head enough to see what seemed like a blue three fingered hand on her shoulder before world suddenly vanished with a sound of -BAMF-.

* * *

The inserted lyrics are from Walking On Cars' _Catch Me If You Can_

Guess who finally makes an appearance :D


End file.
